CSI Jr
by hotdawg220
Summary: What was it like when Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Sara were in elementary school?


**CSI Jr.**  
Written by hotdawg220

When Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Sara were in elementary school...

COLD OPEN:

[EXT. LAS VEGAS - AFTERNOON]

[EXT. VEGAS ELEMENTARY- AFTERNOON]

SCENE #01:

[SCHOOL HALLWAY - AFTER SCHOOL]

(NICK is playing police. He runs into an empty classroom)

(Nick talking to his imaginary criminal friend)

NICK: Stop right there! You were trying to steal the teacher's apple! We'll now I've got you! Muahahah! Ok...put your hands behind your head.

(Nick arrests his imaginary criminal friend)

NICK: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or....

(teacher is behind him)

TEACHER: Nick, what are you doing?

(Nick turns around, embarrassed)

NICK: Uhh...nothing..Miss Smith. I was just...

TEACHER: Nick! My apple! Greg gave me that apple this morning and...and...and its been eaten!

(They stare at an apple core on her desk)

NICK: I didn't do it ma'am! I swear! I didn't!

TEACHER: Go to the principle's office.

NICK: but...

TEACHER: NOW!

(GIL enters through the door)

GIL: Hello Miss Smith.

TEACHER: Why hello, Gil.

GIL: I happened to overhear your conversation with Nicky here.

TEACHER: ..and

GIL: Well, I think that you are overlooking some very important evidence that I seemed to have noticed that could take the blame off of poor Mr. Stokes here.

TEACHER: Oh is that so?

GIL: Why yes Miss Smith. From the core of the apple, I can tell that your apple was very juicy indeed.

TEACHER: Yes, it was.

GIL: Now recess just began a few minutes ago and it must've been a large apple. If Mr. Stokes had been guilty of this horrendous crime, he would've have had to eaten it very messily. Right now, Nick's mouth is dry as a bone.

TEACHER: True, but he might be a clean eater.

GIL: I'll tell you what, Miss Smith. I shall investigate with the members of my science club and we shall determine the culprit.

TEACHER: Fine. I'm going to give you twenty-four hours Gil. If you don't provide substantial evidence that someone other than Nick Stokes has eaten my apple, he will be suspended.

NICK: *Gulp*

GIL: There's always a clue. We'll find it.

(TITLE CREDITS)

FADE IN.

SCENE #02:

[SCHOOL HALLWAY - AFTER SCHOOL]

(Gil Grissom and his team stand outside of the classroom)

GIL: Okay, We have an apple and we need to find who ate it or else Nicky here gets suspended.

WARRICK: Unless he did it himself.

NICK: Hey! I didn't eat the apple!

WARRICK: I'll bet you 20 bucks that you did, you pig!

NICK: Fine! I'll be expecting that money later.

(Sara arrives late)

SARA: I'm sorry I'm late. I had a science test.

(Gil is dumbfounded)

CATHERINE: Gil, I've recruited a new member to the science club. Meet Sara

(Gil stares at Sara)

CATHERINE: Gil?...Gil?

SARA: Is he all right?

WARRICK: Uhh..he's fine...Let's go check out that apple and prove that that pig Nick ate it.

(Warrick and Sara enter classroom)

NICK: Hey! I thought you guys were trying to help me!

CATHERINE: Relax Nicky, he's probably joking. Gil, let's go.

GIL: Huh?

CATHERINE: Gil and Sara sitting in a tree...

GIL: Stop it!

CATHERINE: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

NICK: Will you guys cut it out and get to work! My parents are gonna kill me if I get suspended.

GIL: Right. Let's go.

(The three walk in. Gil stops him.)

GIL: Nick, I can't have you in the crime scene. You're a suspect.

NICK: but i'm part of the science club!

GIL: I'm sorry Nick. I can't trust you to not alter the evidence to be in your favor.

NICK: Man!

(he runs away crying)

(Catherine and Gil enter the room)

SCENE #03:

[CLASSROOM - AFTER SCHOOL]

WARRICK: I think I just won 20 bucks.

GIL: Okay, guys. Let's process this crime scene. Catherine and I will look for footprints. Warrick and Sara, will you two check out the apple?

SARA: Sure, but I'm not quite sure what to do.

(Grissom goes into a daze again)

WARRICK: I'll show you.

SARA: Okay

CATHERINE: Gil, let's go!

(Catherine drags him out of the room)

(Warrick and Sara start dusting for prints)

Warrick: I think you have an admirer.

Sara: Who? that Gil guy?

(Warrick nods his head)

Sara: I think he's kinda cute.

Warrick: Ahahaha! You have got to be kidding me.

Sara: No seriously. I think we have a lot in common.

Warrick: No way.

Sara: Way. He's dedicated to his work and so am I.

Warrick: Oh I better stay away from you.

Sara: C'mon. Don't you think we could ever be together?

Warrick: 50 bucks says no.

Sara: Fine! By the end of today, I'll hook up with Gil and you better have that 50 bucks ready.

Warrick: oooh...I can feel my heavy pockets full of cash already.

SCENE #04:

[SCHOOL HALLWAY - AFTER SCHOOL]

Catherine: So what are we looking for?

Gil: Any footprints heading towards...

(Catherine's watch goes off. She runs inside the room grabs her doll and rushes back outside.)

Gil: What are you doing.

Catherine: It's time to feed Lindsay.

Gil: Who's Lindsay?

Catherine: It's my baby doll! I have to feed her every half hour.

Gil: Oh my gosh.

(She takes 5 minutes to feed her)

Catherine: All done!

Gil: Now can we get back to work?

Catherine: As soon as I put her to sleep.

Gil: How long will that take?

Catherine: not long. I just flip her body like this (shows him) and her eyes close and she's asleep!

Gil: Okay...hey look! a muddy footprint heading towards the classroom!

Catherine (holding her doll): Follow it. (to doll) Shhh...Mommy's gonna sing you a song! The itsy bitsy spider...

GIL: Catherine...stop it. This is serious.

(Catherine squeezes the doll's hand. It starts to cry)

CATHERINE: Oooh! Look Gil! You scared the baby! Now Lindsay baby, don't cry! Shhhh...shhh...Rock a bye baby on the tree top...

GIL: Catherine! Come on....

(Grissom sees something near Catherine)

CATHERINE: What?

GIL: Don't move!

CATHERINE: What?

GIL: It's a cockroach.

(Catherine screams and backs up)

GIL: Be careful! You don't want to kill it.

CATHERINE: Oh yes I do. (to doll) It's okay baby...the bug won't hurt you..

(Gil grabs the cockroach and eats it)

CATHERINE: Oh my gosh! You ate it!

GIL: Delicious.

CATHERINE: Okay Gil, that was sick.

GIL: I think we should get back to the footprint

CATHERINE: I agree. Geez! Gris, Don't do that in front of me!

GIL: Do what?

CATHERINE: Eat that..eat that...nevermind...Let me put Lindsay back in my backpack.

(Catherine walks in the classroom as Sara walks out)

SARA: Hey Catherine, Warrick needs your help. I'll be outside helping Gil.

CATHERINE: Be my guest.

(Grissom is examining the shoeprint)

GIL: Catherine, can you hand me a magnifying glass?

SARA: I will, but I'm not Catherine.

(hands him magnifying glass)

GIL: Oh....uhh....hehe...hi.

(Grissom turns red)

SARA: So what's with this shoeprint.

GIL: It has a playboy bunny logo on it.

SARA: Hmm...

GIL: It tells me that the culprit is quite a pervert

SARA: Oh...that's nice. Hey, Gil.

GIL: Yes?

SARA: Would you like to join me this weekend on a study date

GIL: (sheepishly) study date?

SARA: Yea. Come to my house and we can have some fun.

GIL: Umm...I don't know.

SARA: C'mon Gil! I know you want to.

GIL: Umm...uhhh...okay.

SARA: Great!...Hey! Wait! I've seen this shoeprint before! I know who the shoeprint belongs to!

SCENE #05:

[CLASSROOM - AFTER SCHOOL]

CATHERINE: Did you find anything?

WARRICK: Look what I found on the floor near the apple.

CATHERINE: Oh my gosh. It's a Playboy magazine!

WARRICK: Yep. Whoo! I didn't know Nick was so perverted.

CATHERINE: It's not Nick.

WARRICK: What?

CATHERINE: It's not Nick. There is one person in this classroom who read's Playboy.

WARRICK: Who?

CATHERINE: Greg...

(outside)

SARA: Sanders.

GIL: Oh my goodness. I think we've found who ate the apple.

SARA: Let's go tell the others.

(Gil and Sara walk in the classroom)

GIL: Hey! We found our little thief!

CATHERINE: So did we.

WARRICK: It is NOT Greg Sanders! He wouldn't do such a thing!

SARA: Well the evidence is telling us that he did.

WARRICK: Hey, I'll bet you three each 30 bucks that Greg didn't do it.

SARA: Fine.

GIL: Sure.

CATHERINE: Okay.

SCENE #06:

[CLASSROOM - LATER IN THE AFTERNOON]

GIL: Miss Smith, I would like to present the true criminal in this mysterious crime.

TEACHER: Go ahead.

GIL: Well, we found 2 key pieces of evidence that tell us that Mr. Stokes here did not eat your apple.

NICK: (to Warrick) Hey, I guess that 20 bucks is mine.

WARRICK: Hold on Miss Piggy, It's not over yet.

SARA: (to teacher) First of all, we found a muddy footprint outside the classroom with a Playboy bunny logo on it.

CATHERINE: Next, we found a Playboy magazine on the floor near your open desk.

GIL: Miss Smith, allow me to tell you what I think happened.

(Flashback)

(voice over)  
GIL: Miss Smith, you caught Mr. Sanders reading a pornographic magazine in his desk one day and took the magazine away from him. You threatened to suspend him. The next day however, Greg came in with a large juicy apple and said he would give it to you in trade that you would not tell his parents about the Playboy. You agreed. Then at lunch time, Greg wanted to get rid of the evidence and came in with muddy shoes to steal the magazine back. While doing so, he saw the apple. Greg was feeling rather hungry because that apple was originally for his lunch. He ate the apple while reading his magazine when he hears Nicky coming in. Mr. Sanders drops everything and hides. He later slips out, leaving Nick with the blame.

(End of flashback)

(Greg Sanders rushes into the classroom)

GREG: I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Really! I didn't!

(Gil touches Greg's sticky face with his finger)

GIL: Miss Smith...Do you see this sticky stuff on his face? (he licks his finger) It's apple juice.

TEACHER: Greg, head over to the principal's office. He is expecting you.

GREG: No! NOOOOOOOOOO!

TEACHER: Fine, If you won't go, I'll drag you there.

(The teacher pulls Greg out of the classroom)

NICK: Thanks you guys. I really appreciate you all helping me out.

GIL: No problem Nick. It's what friends do.

CATHERINE: Just try and stay outside next time you're playing cops

NICK: I'll try.

SARA: Hey...Warrick...I think you owe us some money.

WARRICK: Oh gosh.

NICK: Yea that's 20 bucks for me.

CATHERINE: 30 for me.

GIL: 30 for me.

SARA: ...and 80 for me.

WARRICK: You hooked up with Gil?

SARA: We're having a study date this weekend. Right Gil?

GIL: (turning red) Yea.

WARRICK: Shit.

==========================  
The End


End file.
